


Morning Coffee

by KamuNiNikko



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drugging, Fluff, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Sappy, UST, coffee obsession, cursing, death talk, got to love Jason, injuries, mug complex, mug drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuNiNikko/pseuds/KamuNiNikko
Summary: Jason tries to enjoy a morning cup of coffee in his new kitchen. Of course, things don't quite go to plan when Dick decides to interrupt his morning.





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying enjoy my own cup of coffee one morning and this came into my head. And when Jason gets in my head, it is hard to ignore him. I haven't written Jason in a while so I knew it was time to dust him off and play with him some. This thing went through 3 drafts before I was satisfied with it. I'm really out of practice with my Jason RP. lol 
> 
> Anyways, hope that you enjoy the morning fluff! 
> 
> Huge shout out to mysticeyes2987 for helping proof this!

There was something to be said about a fresh, hot cup of coffee in the morning. Jason knew he would never be able to function if he didn’t have at least one before starting his day. The soothing smell always put a smile on his face because for just a moment, the world didn’t seem so royally fucked up. The silence that surrounded him when he drank the cup probably helped.  

 

Leaning back against the countertop, Jason inhaled the deep, bold scent of hazelnut from his favorite mug. It was red with a chip in the handle from the one time he’d knocked it off the nightstand trying to answer an emergency call to save Bruce’s ass. He had been beyond pissed about it, but now it was just another quirk to his morning routine. Although Jason prefered the dark and bitter taste of a dark roast coffee, his partner prefered a medium flavored roast and since Jason was out of his own, he figured it wasn’t that big of a deal to change it up for a morning. Besides, this wasn’t technically his own place any more and that meant he was going to have to get used to not always having things done his way.

 

He brought the mug to his lips and took a careful sip. It wasn’t bad; not his favorite cup of coffee but it would do. He eyed the bread case on the opposite side of the counter. Maybe he'd be lucky and be able to have some peanut butter toast on bread that wasn’t stale. Shrugging, Jason decided to finish up his coffee first. He wasn’t known to be civil around people until after his second or third cup. Then again, all he really lived on was coffee and ramen noodles; he had for years. It wasn’t exactly fancy or filling but it got the job done.

 

He glanced out the window over the newly installed kitchen sink, seeing the hues of pink and orange filtering through the smog of the city before it awakened. The sink had been a fucking pain in the ass to install. While Dick had attempted to help on multiple occasions, he’d only made things worse, getting the cocking everywhere and ruining the laminate countertop. Dick had a lot of skills, but construction and installation weren’t among them.

 

It had taken an entire weekend for Jason to fix the damn thing to where it was functional and wouldn’t flood the whole goddamn apartment. Not to mention his attempts to repair the ruined countertop. That  hadn’t gone well. Jason knew it was only a matter of time until he would have to replace the entire countertop now that it looked like a cat’s scratching post. The polished finish was scuffed to hell, with the color missing in pieces from sandpaper and acetone (something that was now kept under the sink with a kid-proof lock ever since Roy’s bitch of a cat knocked it over when they had been out to dinner. That was something Jason never should have let Dick talk him into, babysitting a man’s cat).

 

It was silly, he supposed, to replace something that was still useful in its major role, and yet aesthetics were something Jason missed about living in a nice place. His boyfriend had spoiled him by making him move into this place together.

 

The place needed a facelift, but all the appliances had been new and half of the flooring was new, since the complex had been in the process of replacing it when they moved in. For what they were paying for the apartment, the place was actually half decent. It wasn’t like they had a lot of stuff or needed a lot of space. And it was located towards the quieter side of the city,  where the illusion of peace and safety occasionally crept in.

 

Jason reached for the pot of coffee he’d brewed and refilled his empty mug. He was debating on going to sit out on the balcony and listen to the traffic of the city grow louder when he heard shuffling behind him. He turned to find Dick leaning against the doorway of the bedroom, smiling.

 

“Should I leave you and the cup alone?” he teased.

 

Jason closed his eyes. Of course Dick would say something like that after nearly dying. The man was covered with bandages and weak from being asleep for two days. Why was he even up?

 

“You’re supposed to be in bed. Sleeping.” He didn’t miss the slight wince as Dick shrugged.

 

“You weren’t in bed. Then I smelled coffee and figured it was time to start the day.” Dick went to take a step forward and had to catch himself against the back of the couch.

 

Cursing, Jason went over to him and helped guide him back into their bedroom. “You are going back to bed dickie, and you’re not getting out of it until you get cleared by Alfred or another medical professional, you hear me? You stupid, stubborn son of a-” Dick’s chuckle cut him off.

 

“Can’t I at least get something to eat? Man’s got to eat you know.”

 

“I’ll bring you something in bed.” Jason eased Dick back down onto the mattress. Reaching across his partner for his own pillow, Jason tucked it behind Dick’s back to help prop him up. If the gymnast even mentioned the fact that he was tucking him in, Jason would add another bruise to the array of colors splotched against Dick’s skin. “What do you want?”

 

“You’re giving me options?” Dick sounded surprised. Jason smirked at him.

 

“No, you’re going to eat whatever the hell I bring you and be grateful for it. I was just asking to make you feel better.”

 

“Asshole.” But Dick stretched upwards and placed a kiss on his chin nevertheless.

 

“One of the many characteristics you love about me.” Jason quoted Dick’s own words as he rubbed a thumb over the man’s cheekbone before slowly lowering his lips. The kiss was gentle. Jason was well aware of how painful kissing with a split lip was, and he didn’t want to cause his lover any more pain. Even with the meds, Jason knew Dick was in enough pain as it was.

 

Dick sighed in ‘ _yeah, unfortunately_ ’ kind of way as he pulled back. “Can I at least get some of that coffee?” Jason paused on his way out the door.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you made it look so good.”

 

Jason chuckled darkly. “I make _everything_ look good.”

 

“Not the point, Jason.”

 

“I’ll bring you what’s left of mine.” Jason muttered, waving nonchalantly as he turned to leave, missing the way Dick’s nose wrinkled at the idea.

 

“Can’t I at least get my own mug?”

 

Jason stopped and glared at the man on the bed. “What the fuck is wrong with my mug?”

 

“Nothing. I just want my own. Besides, you’re probably going to go for a fourth cup-”

 

“Third,” Jason corrected.

 

“Okay fine, third cup of coffee. Point is, it's not the same when you drink from someone else’s mug.”

 

Jason wasn’t buying it, but he supposed he’d argued enough with the man already. “Fine. I’ll get you your stupid mug, and something to eat.”

 

“Thanks babe.”

 

Jason flipped him off as he headed back out to the kitchen. He took his own mug and finished off the last few sips before going to the cabinet, looking for the one he’d given Dick during their first Christmas in Wayne manor together.

 

Jason had still been a kid and had insisted on making the mug just to piss Bruce off. It was an ugly looking thing with bright loud colors that clashed with absolutely everything. The damn thing wasn’t even level on the top. The handle was bulky, making it difficult to hold. He’d carved his initials sloppily into the plaster on the bottom as well as the date because he’d been fucking proud of his handy work. When Dick opened the gift and let out a genuine laugh, Jason had been embarrassed. He told Dick if he threw it away to not tell him about it. Hell, looking at the thing he would have tossed it ages ago. So why the hell Dick had hung onto it all these years still didn’t make sense to him, but then again it wasn’t like he was the one drinking out of the thing every day. Jason poured Dick a quarter of a cup, filling in another quarter with cream and another quarter with water. With the painkillers Dick was taking, Jason didn’t want to risk side effects with a regular amount of caffeine. .

 

He’d been lucky to find bagels on the door in the fridge and heated one up. Jason devoured half of it while pouring his third cup. By the time he made it back into the bedroom, Dick was playing Angry Birds on his phone. The look of concentration on his face had the corners of Jason’s lips twitching. He cleared his throat and Dick glanced up.

 

“Already?”

 

“ _I_ don’t play around in the kitchen.”

 

Dick laughed. “Obviously you don’t remember what happened with the chocolate brownies.”

 

“I remember the incredible sex afterwards.”

 

“Of course you do.” Dick put the phone to the side and took the half-bagel first. After he swallowed his first bite, Jason sat on the side of the bed with his own mug, watching as Dick took a sip from that god-awful mug and frowned. “You watered it down.”

 

“You’d have done the same thing if it were me lying in that bed.”

 

They both knew it was true. Hell, Dick probably wouldn’t have let him have coffee at all and would have listened to him bitch about it until he passed out again. The silence was comfortable between them for a moment before Jason felt the itch to break it.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Not bad. How long have I been out?”

 

“A little over two days.” All things considered it wasn’t that bad, especially since Dick wasn’t dead and probably should have been.

 

“And the kid?” Ah, the elephant in the room.

 

“Safe and sound, back with her parents.”

 

Dick nodded. “Good to know.”

 

“You’re still a dumbass for not waiting.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You almost died, and trust me Dickie, dying and coming back ain’t fun.”

 

“Who said I would be coming back?” The tone in his lover’s voice made Jason’s blood run cold.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Dick adjusted his position before speaking again. “What happened with you, Jason, was a total fluke. Pure chance. If I died, I don’t think I’d be the one coming back.”

 

Anger flared in his veins. Jason gripped his own mug so tight he thought the handle just might break off entirely.  “You don’t think I would do everything in my power to bring you back.” The statement was an accusation.

 

“Jason-”

 

“No, it's not that you don’t think that I wouldn’t try,” Jason correted.  “You don’t think I would be successful in doing so.” Dick shook his head but Jason reached out to grasp his chin tightly, forcing the man to meet his gaze. “Did you forget the fact that all I have to do is make one phone call to Ra’s and then you’d be back?”

 

“You wouldn’t waste your favor on me.”

 

“Bullshit. We both know I would.”

 

“And Bruce? What if he were to die?”

 

“That’s not my problem to worry about anymore.”

 

“Jason…”

 

“ _You_ are what’s important to me. I don't give a flying fuck about Bruce.” He punctuated the truth with a crushing kiss that even sitting made Dick’s knees buckle. “Now shut up and finish your damn coffee.” Jason snapped as he sat back and began sipping from his own cup, watching Dick like a hawk.

 

It was the mornings like this that Jason knew he would never be able to walk away from the love of his life without a fight.

 

When Dick frowned at him, Jason snorted into his cup. Took him long enough to notice.

 

“Damnit Jason!” Dick’s words were already slurring. “You wern.. suppoth...to…” The mug slipped from his fingertips and Jason leaned forward to catch it with ease, a smile tugging on his lips.

 

“I know, but I had to. Hopefully, you’ll forgive me when you wake up.” Dick’s eyes fluttered closed, his breaths quickly evening out. Jason brushed back some of the dark hair that had fallen into the man’s eyes before straightening himself up.

 

“I love you Richard Grayson, and there isn't a damned thing I wouldn't do to make sure you lived.”

 

Jason placed Dick’s mug on the nightstand before taking his own and left the room, going back out into the living area. The colors of sunrise was gone, replaced with the usual smog of Gotham city. In a mock salute, Jason toasted to the day and finished the last of his fourth cup of coffee. He headed over to the couch, grabbed his laptop off the coffee table and made himself comfortable. He had work to do.

 

He needed to find the guys who did this to Dick and put a bullet between their eyes. No one hurt Nightwing like this and got away with it.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
